Parasaurolophus
breed- parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus is one of the most distinctive dinosaurs, due to its spectacular tube-shaped crest up to two meters long. This crest is not only an exhibition, but can also produce a wide variety of sounds, from sharp high pitched shrieks to infrasonic bass. Parasaurolophus is a peaceful animal that lives in herds lead by several adult males. Aggressivity is almost unexistant among Parasaurolophus; conflicts are solved by size exhibitions and deafening sound contests. These dinosaurs are rather shy and will not allow humans to get to close to them; when attacked, their reaction is to run away at great speed; in a desperate situation they might try to trample their enemy. herbivore profile: Long-Crested Honkers Name: 'Parasaurolophus Ingensis Sornaensis ' Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous period lifespan: 50 years status: critically endangered top speed: 28 mph diet: herbivore; fruits, foliage, ferns, pine needles and water based mosses Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland Habitat: foothills surrounding Mount Sibo, game-trails, lagoons, the river, plains, the meadow, flood plains, lakes, jungle, riversides and beaches predators: because their so widespread eat kills They have numerous predators like trex, allosaurus, raptors Ceratosaurus, Carnotaurus, baryonyx And Spinosaurus DNA interpolation: (91%) pure parasaurolophus walkeri (9%) African reed frog additionally info: Parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their laboratory on Isla Sorna, where they spent their first months of life raised by the guardians. This gentle hadrosaur became one of the keepers favorite dinosaur, as they usually don't cause any trouble; when the clones were a few months old they were transported to the neighboring island Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for Jurassic Park. The clones resemble the species Parasaurolophus but are shorter than the real animal, being 7 meters in length instead of 10 meters. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the tubular crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it served as a snorkel when the animal was in the water, others thought it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their calls. These dinosaurs live in huge herds, sometimes with their cousin Corythosaurus, feeding on the rich vegetation near the river close to the Apatosaurus herd. The large Apatosaurus provide protection while the smaller and weaker Parasaurolophus have better eyes and can warn the sauropods in case of danger. In a Parasaurolophus herd there is always a member with the task of observing the surrounding area to identify any threats and to warn the herd in case of danger; just before the park opening, one of the Parasaurolophus that was kept in the old observation enclosure hurt her leg and became the watchmen of her herd. The observation enclosure was used by Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant David Banks for research purpose; from her studies Dr. Sorkin discovered that the coloration and size of their crests is unique to each individual based on various social groups. Parasaurolophus is one of the most distinctive dinosaurs due to its spectacular tube-shaped crest, up to two meters long and protruding from the back of the head. This crest allows the dinosaur to produce a loud trombone-like sound, which is produced constantly by the herd in order to reassure and keep individuals close. Calls warning of danger are somewhat louder and higher in pitch. The young lack crests at birth. Aggressiveness is virtually non-existant among these hadrosaurs, as conflicts are solved quickly by size exhibitions and deafening sound contests. But if there is one thing this species is known for, it's is the loud honking call that it's hollow crest produces...a noise so loud, that at full blast it can be heard from over 5 miles away, or it would if the other inhabitants didn't block it out. Parasaurolophus are among the noisiest of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. Together with Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus , their herds are known to sound like an out-of tune orchestra. Parasaurolophus are very sociable herbivores, often intermixing with other hadrosaurs as well as Gallimimus. Some Parasaurolophus herds have even formed symbiotic partnerships with groups of sauropods, such as Brachiosaurus. The Parasaurolophus, with their better eyesight, keep on the lookout for predators, while the sauropods repay their smaller companions by protecting them with their immense size and strength. Parasaurolophus is one of the most, if not the most, famous hadrosaurid in the park. It's main distinctive characteristic it's the 2 meters long crest protruding from the back of the head, a tube-shaped structure used but this animals for many purposes, mostly for communication and individual recognition. The crest allows this animals to emit a loud sound used to communicate with others, to scare rivals during mating season, or to warn the herd of a potential predator nearby. Parasaurolophus organize in big herds, composed of many males, females, and youngs. One male is in charge of the herd, keeping an eye out for predators and calling the herd with a loud sound if they are too spread out. Parasaurolophuses are very social animals, their communication skills are extremely advanced and complicated: Parasurolophus' calls sound the same to an human ear but different calls have very small differences, understandable only by the rest of the herd and the more expert keepers. Males, overall bigger than the females, have bigger crests in their heads. During mating season, males' crests change colors, becoming red and light brown. During this period males try to impress females by producing loud calls and moving the colorful crests left and right in sort of a mating dance. The park hosts two different herds for this species: One herd, the smallest of the two, lives in the lake near the park entrance with other herbivore species, such as Brachiosaurus. The other herd lives inside the hadrosaurs paddock, set in the west part of the paddock area, near the beginning of the tour. When attacked, Parasaurolophus herds stampede. Predators may decide to abandon the hunt if the risk of being trampled is too great. According to the notes of the Jurassic Park keepers, the Parasaurolophus has not only a great variety of calls of its own, but the ability to mimic the sounds of other dinosaurs (including T-Rex), which caused confusion and even an accident during the first days of the Parasaurolophus in Isla Nublar. They can also produce more than one call at the time. The Jurassic Park rangers were convinced that Parasaurolophus had a complex language, but sadly, it was never studied. On isla sorna And nublar there one the most numerous and widespread dinosaur twenty eight Parasaurolophus was created by InGen2 in their compound3on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raised by the workers there. When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel evacuated the island with the Parasaurs that were under their care being freed by them or by the hadrosaurs freeing themselves. In the wild, they countered the Lysine contingency by eating Lysine rich plants.4 They had a wide range of territory on the island. In the east, they coexisted with Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the large Mamenchisaurus.4 In the west, they lived alongside with Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Stegosaurus, even forming mixed herds with the related hadrosaur Corythosaurus.3 The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, I'm sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that several indidvuals were saved. And recently, there's been reports of strange creatures roaming the Californian wilderness.